


Something Blue

by Mistressmeo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 8th year, Dumbledore is alive too., F/M, Fluffy Ending, HEA, Hermione never got together with Ron, It's Alan Rickman, Let me have that one, Post-War, Snape is Alive, They're just friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:55:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28000104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistressmeo/pseuds/Mistressmeo
Summary: Moving all my works to Ao3 from FanFiction.netThis is being converted from a multi-chapter to a long one shot.Also: forgive me, I don’t have a beta. Every grammatical and punctuation error is mine, though I tried really hard to catch everything.I couldn't resist with this story. In Season 4's episode 9 of BTVS, Willow casts a "Do thy will" spell which inadvertently causes Spike to propose to Buffy. How could you not want to see this play out in the HP world with the Draco and Hermione pairing? I've borrowed a few lines from the episode just to make it more fun. THIS IS NOT A CROSSOVER FIC. And to those of you who are fans of Buffy – you should know which lines I'm talking about. It's now a ONE-SHOT and super fluffy. For the sake of this story, Draco is still his usual sarcastic self, though quite a bit more mellow. Enjoy my darlings.For lack of a better title, I present:SOMETHING BLUEThank you Mr. Whedon and Ms. Rowling. Why couldn't I be related to either of you? Clearly, I own nothing.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Something Blue

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Mid-year was a crazy time at Hogwarts. Besides exams, everyone was getting ready to go home for the Christmas break. It was even more stressful than usual for Pansy Parkinson, 8th year Slytherin.

She was in love but unfortunately, said boy did not return her affections. He didn't hate her, but he didn't love her either. Well, at least not in the way she wanted. Draco Malfoy was nothing more than an old family friend. Their parents, Death Eaters during the time of Voldemort, always thought that the two of them would marry, making their families the two most powerful in wizarding England. In fact, even though Voldemort was now gone for good, they still expected a wedding to ensure the purity of the family lines.

Pansy's mother had groomed her towards this goal since she was around eleven years old when she and Draco got their letters to Hogwarts. And now in the middle of her 8th year, she still had not made Draco fall for her.

Draco on the other hand, couldn't care less about what his parents wanted. His father was back in Azkaban after an all to brief escape to fight on the losing side of the war during their 7th year. And his mother….she was now living permanently in France taking sanctuary there after they took Lucius away. She never wanted to return to the manor. Draco visited her whenever his school schedule permitted, but she left him to fully oversee the upkeep of all the Malfoy properties.

He considered Pansy a great friend, always there for him, but nothing more. He knew she loved him and in the beginning, he tried to love her as well, but to no avail. As he got older he saw her for what she really was - a weak witch with no real goals or purpose in life than to do what her parents wanted. That, among other things, turned him off to her completely.

Pansy was getting desperate. She didn't want to but knew that if Draco wouldn't fall for her, she was going to have to make him. Her parents made it perfectly clear that if she didn't marry Draco after graduation, then she would be forced to marry her father's friend who was a widower from another pureblood family line. And there was no way she was going to marry some old man. So we find Pansy sitting at a table in the back of the crowded library researching love potions. Draco was sitting two tables away and she was distracted and having trouble concentrating. Pansy marked the potion she would brew, got up and walked over to Malfoy's table.

"Draco," she said softly.

"What is it, Pans? I'm in the middle of my transfiguration essay," he whispered back not taking his eyes off his work.

"I'm doing extra credit for Snape and it's harder than I thought. Would you mind meeting me back here later and helping me with it?"

"Extra credit? You?" Malfoy said in a playfully mocking tone.

"Yes, my last test grade wasn't that great and you know how father is…I asked Snape if there was an assignment I could do to bring up my grade and he agreed. Please, Draco?"

"What time?" he sighed.

"11:00?"

"That's after hours, Pans."

"I know, but we won't get caught and besides it would just be me getting in trouble…you could always say you were patrolling and found me."

"Alright, now let me finish this okay? I have Quidditch practice in an hour."

"Thank you, Draco. Meet me in the back near the restricted section. I'll see you tonight."

Malfoy nodded and went back to his essay.

At 10:30, the potion was ready. It was easier than she thought. Pansy bottled it and snuck down to the kitchen for a cup of hot chocolate, then headed to the library. _'Tonight, Draco will drink the potion, look at me and in the morning, he'll finally be madly in love with me.'_ Since Pansy already loved Draco, she wouldn't need to drink any and would remember everything about their past. Draco on the other hand would only know that he loved her and always had. They would get engaged and be married in the fall.

When she arrived in the library, Draco wasn't there yet. She set up her books so her plan would look authentic, and waited. She had just finished adding the potion to the hot chocolate when, at 11:00, Draco came in.

"So what's the topic?" he asked.

"Huh?"

"The extra credit…you remember, the reason why I'm here instead of asleep in my bed."

"The properties of taggis root and the pros and cons of using it in blinding potions."

Draco groaned. "How far have you gotten?"

"Not very far…have some hot chocolate."

He ignored her offer. "When is it due?" he said picking up one of the open books.

"The day after tomorrow," she replied.

"What?" he sighed heavily clearly getting annoyed. "Let me see your outline."

"Uh…"

"You don't even have an outline, do you?"

"No," she said in a small voice.

"If you think I'm doing this whole essay for you…."

"No, I wouldn't dream of it, I just….well, if you point me in the right direction, I'll be able to finish it myself. Now, come on. Have some hot chocolate…I had the kitchen elves make is just how you like it." She again tried to hand it to him.

"Why did I agree to this?" He rolled his eyes and sighed. "I'll go get the book you need. Start writing the outline with the points you want to cover….I'll be back in a minute."

"Here," she said quickly, "take this with you….drink it before it gets cold" and shoved the mug in his hands.

Absentmindedly he took it and walked to the other side of the library. Entering the last set of stacks, he found something he should have expected. Hermione Granger was fast asleep, her head resting on a large book…the very book he needed.

"Granger," he whispered. Nothing. He said it again a little louder while giving her a small shove. "Granger." Still nothing.

He quietly sat next to her and put down the cup of hot chocolate. He smirked to himself. "Granger, you failed your potion's essay."

"What? Huh?" she instantly popped her head up, looking from side to side. Still groggy, she turned and saw Malfoy sitting next to her silently laughing to himself.

"Malfoy, what are you doing here?"

"I suppose I could ask you the same question…what's the matter Granger? Your bed not hard and uncomfortable enough for you?"

Ignoring his comment, she ran her fingers through her hair and tucked it behind her ears.

"What time is it?"

"After 11:00." She groaned and put her head back down on the book. "What's the matter with you?" he asked amused by her discomfort.

"I was hoping it wasn't so late, I still have one more parchment to go and I wanted to get this done tonight."

"Finish what? Haven't you completed your assignments up through spring?"

"Ha, ha," she said sarcastically. "I'm working on extra credit for Snape."

"Let me guess...The properties of taggis root and the pros and cons of using it in blinding potions."

She looked up at him. "How did you….?"

"Pansy's working on the same one, that's why I'm here. She's in desperate need of my brilliant mind. Didn't even start an outline yet," he finished shaking his head and mumbling to himself.

"What? It's due the day after tomorrow, she'll never get it done."

"I know, but I said I'd help her…I'll be more specific with my questions the next time she asks a favor. I need the book you're using as a pillow, Granger."

"Oh, well…."

"Are you done with it?"

"Yes, but…."

"You're not going to give it to me are you?"

"No, I mean, yes. Of course you can have it, but it won't help much." He looked at her with confusion on his face.

"It's an old volume and while it has a wonderful description of the origin of the blinding potion, it doesn't even begin to explore the pros and cons of using the taggis root."

"Granger, how many pieces of parchment have you written?" She reached across the table for a few of the books.

"Four," she replied.

"Four? Don't you think that's a little much considering the essay is for Snape? Every assignment you hand is he's always commenting that it's too long."

"I shortened it….it used to be seven." As she turned back to hand Malfoy the books, she didn't notice the hot chocolate and knocked it over spilling it everywhere.

They both jumped up from the table with a yelp.

"Granger! I wanted to drink that not wear it."

"Sorry…I didn't see it…and who brings hot chocolate to the library anyway?"

"It wasn't me. Pansy brought it. What a mess! Granger, you're hopeless," he said picking up the chocolate covered books.

Without realizing it, Hermione licked some of the chocolate off her fingers. "Eeeww! Did she make this herself? It's horrible," she said looking for her wand.

"Pansy? Cook something? You're kidding, right?"

He lifted the back of his hand and licked off the chocolate that was smeared there. "Blech," he said and made a face.

"What did you do that for? I told you it was awful."

"I don't have a clean part of my robe to wipe it on. Where's your wand? Would you please clean up this mess? I'd like to get finished with Pansy and into bed at a decent hour."

As Hermione completed the 'scurgify' spell, Pansy came hurrying over.

"Draco. What's going on? I heard a crash."

She saw him with Hermione. "What's SHE doing here?" Pansy demanded.

Hermione beat Malfoy to the answer. "SHE was finishing HER extra credit essay for Snape and SHE was about to hand Malfoy the books SHE used so HE could help YOU with the same assignment." Malfoy had to hold in his laugh. Hermione collected her things and continued. "Now SHE is going to take a shower and go to bed…and by the way, your hot chocolate sucks." She turned and nodded curtly at Malfoy and said, "good luck. You're going to need it." Then she walked past them and snuck out of the library.

"Draco, what did she mean the hot chocolate sucked, you let her drink some?"

"No," he said and she let out a sigh of relief. "She spilled it handing me the books…I didn't get a chance to drink any."

"Oh," she said relieved.

"And thank Merlin I didn't, it was horrible Pans," he picked up the books Hermione left and started to walk back to their table.

"But you said you didn't drink any."

"I didn't but I had some on the back of my hand and I licked it off…if I were you I'd let the head kitchen elf know you got a bad batch…it tasted sour."

"So, you and the mudblood both tasted it?"

"Yes, now can we get on with your extra credit? And stop with the 'mudblood' shit, I told you I'm done with that. You know I can't stomach that term after what Bella did." 

"No," she whispered to herself.

"No?"

What? Huh? No, I mean, uh….I'm not feeling so well. I think I need to lie down."

"But what about your essay?" he asked.

"I'll ask Snape for an extension."

"Do me a favor and ask him after class. The rest of us won't appreciate his attitude if you ask him before."

"Uh, sure."

They walked in silence back to the dungeons.

Pansy entered her dorm and collapsed in a heap on her bed. Quickly muttering a silencing charm around her bed, she burst out crying. "NO, NO, NO!" she sobbed.

 _'Why is this happening? Why me? That stupid mudblood always ruins everything! What am I going to do?'_ She cried herself out and lay down on the bed trying to figure out how she could fix this. _'Tomorrow I'll go back to the library and figure out the counter potion….they only tasted a little of it, how bad could it be? So, they get along for a day, no big deal. Sure, people will think it's weird, but at least they won't be in love. They hardly had enough to do any real damage…seeing the two of them as friends for a day won't be so bad, right? Ugh, actually that's almost worse! Well, I can't do anything about it tonight. Tomorrow….I'll fix everything tomorrow'._ And with that thought in her head, she drifted off to sleep.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

The next morning, everyone headed to the Great Hall for breakfast. Malfoy, Blaise and Theo came up from the Slytherin dungeons while Harry, Ron and Hermione came down from Gryffindor Tower.

"Potter, Weasly," Malfoy greeted Harry and Ron – if you can call that a greeting- then Malfoy caught sight of Hermione. "Granger," he practically growled and walked over to the trio and stood directly in front of Hermione. Arms crossed over his chest he stood there, blocking her way looking her up and down with a sneer.

"Malfoy," she said meeting his gaze without a flinch and placing her hands on her hips.

"Step off, Malfoy," Harry said. "Yeah, leave her alone Malfoy," Ron chimed in.

He ignored them both, still staring at Hermione. "You look…" he paused searching for the right words. She raised her eyebrows waiting, daring him to start something. They were drawing a crowd now. Some of the younger students were watching, waiting to see the first fight of the day. "You look….….beautiful."

Hermione's face softened, "Oh, Draco," she said a little breathless.

Overcome by…something, they wrapped their arms around each other and passionately kissed. Everyone freaked out at the same time. Harry, Ron and Malfoy's crew tried to pull them apart. But Hermione and Draco were holding each other so tight, they couldn't get a good enough hold to pry them apart.

Malfoy pulled back slightly from her lips, "Go out with me," he said.

"Yes," she replied.

"You're mine, Granger." "Yes, oh yes, Draco." Then they kissed again.

Pansy came up from the dungeons and saw everyone crowded around. Her heart was in her throat as she pushed her way through. When she saw who was in the center of the crowd, she screamed. Everyone stopped and looked at her, except the entwined couple. They continued their snog, not even noticing. Meanwhile, Harry and Ron were still trying in vain to get Hermione away from Malfoy.

At the sound of Pansy's scream, Professors Dumbledore, Snape and McGonagall exited the Great Hall. Harry and Ron immediately pushed through the crowd to meet them.

"Something's wrong with Hermione and Malfoy," they said practically in unison.

"What is it? Are they hurt?" McGonagall asked.

"Well, I don't think so, but something is seriously WRONG," Harry said pleading with them, almost pulling Dumbledore in their direction.

"Well, if they're not hurt, how serious could it be?" Snape asked in his usual un-amused tone. Harry and Ron couldn't form the words to explain, so they both just turned around and pointed. The three professors looked towards the center of the group. The students parted revealing Draco and Hermione joined at the lips.

"Everyone into the Great Hall," Dumbledore said.

"Mr. Malfoy, unhand Miss Granger." At the sound of Professor McGonagall's voice, the two reluctantly pulled apart.

"Oh, professor," Hermione said moving away from Draco and towards the professors. "Draco wants to date me, isn't that wonderful? Look at how handsome he is." She turned back and beamed at him.

"No, Granger. That's not good enough." In three strides he was in front of her. He took off his Slytherin ring, got down on one knee and took her hand in his. Hermione looked down at him, "it's just so sudden, I don't know what to say."

"Just say yes, and make me the happiest man on earth…marry me...Hermione," and he slipped the ring on her finger.

"Oh, Draco! Of course it's yes!" Malfoy sprung up, took her in his arms and kissed her fiercely. Hermione turned around. "Harry, Ron... you'll never believe what's happened!" she said flashing her ring for them to see.

"NOOOOOO!" Pansy screamed. The professors turned to Pansy, while Harry and Ron seemed to be in a state of shock.

"How? What? How?" the two boys said.

"Three very good questions," Dumbledore said looking slightly amused.

Pansy was mumbling to herself. "This isn't right...it wasn't supposed to work like this…it shouldn't have…it wasn't enough…"

"Miss Parkinson, what are you going on about?" Snape asked.

Harry and Ron were back trying to get Malfoy and Hermione apart. They were currently holding hands and whispering sweet nothings in each other's ears. "What did you do to her, you stupid git? What spell did you use?" they demanded. "She's obviously not in her right mind."

"There's no spell, I love him," Hermione protested.

"Yeah, right. You're marrying Malfoy because you're so right for each other," Ron said.

"That's it, you two are off the usher list," Malfoy said in all seriousness and went back to placing butterfly kisses on Hermione's neck.

"Do you want a big wedding or a small one, pumpkin? Mother will insist on a grand reception, but I think something more intimate, what do you think darling?" Malfoy asked.

"Small and intimate. Oh, I can't wait to tell my mum and dad. What do you think about next spring?"

"I don't think I can wait that long," he said wiggling his eyebrows at her.

"Oh, please Draco. I always wanted a wedding in the spring and we'll need time to plan. There's so much to decide. Ceremony, guests, reception..."

"We? Planning the wedding will be your job. You do what you want, I defer it all to you, just tell me how much it is and when I have to show up."

"Stop it. This is our wedding and you're treating it like a big joke," she said in a huff and a pout.

"Oh, pouty. Look at that lip…gonna get it…gonna…get…it." Draco leaned in and started nibbling on her bottom lip.

"Oh Draco, stop," she giggled coyly.

"Yes, please stop," Pansy said. She was so angry she couldn't stand it anymore.

"Oh, Pansy did you see my ring?" Hermione held it out to her.

"Thankfully, not very well," she replied curtly.

"Next Hogsmeade weekend, we'll get you a real engagement ring. The biggest and most expensive one we can find."

"Draco, I don't need…" But he cut her off, "Nothing but the best for my girl." He kissed her forehead and then the tip of her nose while holding her in his arms.

"Isn't he the most wonderful, most caring man you've ever met?" she asked the professors.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Ron said sitting down on the stairs with his head In his hands.

"Enough," Dumbledore said raising his voice. "Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy. Go with Professor McGonagall and wait for me in my office. Miss Parkinson, Mr. Weasly, Harry, I want to speak to the three of you."

"Now Harry, please tell me exactly what happened when you came down for breakfast."

Harry relayed the chain of events that led them to this point. Dumbledore nodded. "Now Miss Parkinson, you seem to have said something earlier that sounded like 'it shouldn't have worked', if you would, please elaborate on that"

"I….well."

Harry and Ron cut in, "What did you do to Hermione?"

"It was all her fault," she raged, her anger finally coming out. "If she hadn't spilled the hot chocolate, Draco would have drank it and...and he would be in love with me," she finished in a small voice.

"What was in the hot chocolate, Miss Parkinson," Snape asked coolly.

"A love potion," she answered looking down. "Mum expects me to marry Draco after graduation, but he doesn't want me. I thought…"

"You thought you could drug him and deceive him for the rest of his life?" Snape was clearly angry.

"But you said Hermione spilled it, so how could they be professing their undying love to each other?" Harry wanted to know.

"When it spilled, Draco said it got all over them. They each licked some off their hands...they both tasted it." Pansy was starting to cry.

"Which love potion did you use?" Snape asked.

"Potion di amore per vita," she answered.

Snape and Dumbledore both groaned. "What, what is it?" Ron asked a little anxious.

"That particular potion is the most generic of all – and also the quickest and easiest to brew. Unfortunately, because of it's simplicity it's also the most dangerous." Snape continued, "normal love potions need something from each of the lovers; hair, blood…something that contains their genetic makeup so that when added to the potion, it becomes specific to that couple. The potion di amore per vita, doesn't link the couple genetically. All the recipient needs to do is ingest it - any trace amount and the first person he or she looks at is the one they fall in love with. Since Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger tasted it and then looked at each other, they each became the object of the other's desire."

"This was most dangerous Miss Parkinson. Besides the fact that they could have looked at an unsuspecting professor or first year student, the potency of the potion you made was entirely too strong. If just a taste caused this kind of damage, can you just imagine what Draco would be like if he drank the entire draught? The consequences could have been deadly. I supposed we can consider ourselves lucky it turned out the way it did."

"Lucky!?" Ron exclaimed. "Upstairs in the headmaster's office are two people who, on any normal day would have had two full blown arguments before 10am! And they're sitting up there planning the wedding of the year! If Mafoy's father finds out….he'll kill them both."

"Calm down Mr. Weasley," Dumbledore said. "Severus, can you brew a counter potion and return them to normal?"

"I can, but I won't," he said flatly.

"What? Why not?" Harry and Ron asked.

"Miss Parkinson is going to brew it, administer it and then fully explain to both of them what she did."

Snape dragged Pansy with him to the dungeons while Ron and Harry followed the Headmaster back to his office. When they arrived, Professor McGonagall was flushed and fidgeting. "Thank goodness, Albus. Do you know what's wrong with them? I can't keep them apart for more than a minute."

"Yes, Minerva. All will be put to right shortly. Go and take care of your class, I'll take care of things here." He walked in and sat down behind his desk, eyes twinkling at the sight of the happy couple sitting before him. Their chairs were as close together as possible and they were holding hands talking quietly about their wedding plans. Harry and Ron took seats on the couch to their left. Ron had his hand over his eyes…he couldn't even look at them. Harry could only stare at Hermione. 'I've never seen her look so happy’ he thought to himself…Merlin, she's going to be pissed when this is over. Maybe the professor would allow a memory charm.'

Dumbledore cleared his throat and they all looked toward the headmaster. "Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger. It has come to our attention that your affections toward each other are the result of an ill-managed love potion."

"With all do respect, professor, I've loved Hermione since the day I met her. I just never admitted it until today." He turned back to Hermione, "you're beautiful," he said kissing her hand. “I don’t deserve you."

Ron now had his other hand clutching his stomach and looked extremely pale. "Yes, well, be that as it may, I can assure you that both of you inadvertently ingested a love potion and that is how we come to find ourselves in this predicament."

"Really, headmaster. Draco and I love each other. We're not crazy and you probably don't approve..."

"Hermione, don't you remember yesterday outside transfiguration? You and Malfoy got into a row right before class," Harry said trying to make her see this was just an illusion.

"Lover's quarrel," she said with a smile for Draco and gave him a quick kiss.

"But you're not lovers," Ron said through clenched teeth. "Yesterday you hated each other. Don't you find it odd that today, out of nowhere, you're engaged to…to...Malfoy? He may not call you a Mudblood anymore but you know His family will never let him marry a muggle born."

"Now wait just a second…" Malfoy started but Hermione interrupted. "Why can't you just be happy for us...for me?" she asked pleading.

" 'mione, if this was real, we would be happy for you…if he was who your truly wanted. But this is just wrong. Listen to the professor if you won't listen to us. Even if you could believe that Ron and I could ever lie to you…do you really think Professor Dumbledore would?" Harry looked directly at her. She could see that he really believed what he was saying, but he must be mistaken. She and Draco loved each other and always have.

Hermione turned back to Draco and she saw the worried look on his face. He looked at Harry and Ron and said, "Look, I know this seems sudden to both of you and I can understand why you have your reservations about me. But please try and see that I love Hermione and all I want to do is make her happy. I can’t...won’t live without her." He stood up and walked over to them. "I want to put the past behind us. Start fresh. You're both important to the woman I love and therefore you're important to me. Can't we try to be friends…for her sake at least?" He put his hand out to Harry, who was looking past him at Hermione.

Harry stood up and shook Draco's hand. "For Hermione's happiness, I'm willing to try."

Ron couldn't believe what he was seeing and hearing. "Oh, for Merlin's sake! This is nonsense. The potion is making you act this way, don't you realize what you're doing?"

Hermione got up and walked over to Draco, slipping her hand in his. "Living the dream," she said looking up at him.

"He's going to have to take a bit of time to get used to it, pet," he replied.

"That's it!" Ron exclaimed. "I can't sit here and witness anymore of this. Harry, call me when things are back to normal," and he walked out of the office slamming the door behind him.

Hermione started to cry softly and Malfoy hugged her close and shhhhhed her. "It's okay darling, it's just too much of a shock for him right now, he'll come around." He kissed her tears away.

Harry turned to the professor and asked, "How long will it take to brew the counter-potion?"

"It shouldn't be too long Harry. Why don't you go to class and make sure Mr. Weasley understands that all will be back to normal shortly." 

Harry left and the happy couple continued to discuss the wedding plans, trying to decide on who should be invited and where they should have it. They wanted to owl their parents, but the Headmaster managed to convince them that it would be better for their parents to hear it from them in person.

About an hour after Ron and Harry left, Snape came in with Pansy followed by a house elf carrying a tray of goblets. "Ah, Severus, is everything in order?"

Snape pulled the headmaster aside and explained that the two large goblets had the potion in them while the others were there for them to 'toast' the happy couple.

"Excellent," Dumbledore said. "Once they are back to normal, Miss Parkinson can explain herself," he whispered. "Attention, everyone. Let's have a toast to the happy couple." Professor Snape passed out the goblets. "To the future Mr. and Mrs. Draco Malfoy, may their lives together be happy and healthy and filled with love…to Draco and Hermione."

When Dumbledore finished, everyone raised their goblets, toasted and then drank, except for Pansy who just stood there looking into her goblet. After they drank, Hermione and Draco began to kiss.

"Severus, when will this take effect?"

Snape pulled out his pocketwatch and said, "right about…......now."

Suddenly, realization struck Draco and Hermione. They quickly pulled back from their kiss, then jumped apart as if burned. And then began the chaos.

"Oh, bloody hell!"

"Malfoy lips, lips of Malfoy."

"What the hell are you doing?"

"What am I doing?"

"You clearly forced yourself on me!"

"Me? What about you? No one can force you to do anything!"

"Oh, Merlin. How could this happen?"

"I think I'm going to be sick".

"I know you always secretly wanted me, Granger but to attack me in front of the professors?"

"Malfoy, you pig. I didn't do anything. Clearly it must have been you who…who…Oh, God."

"Will somebody tell me what the bleeding hell is going on here?" Malfoy demanded.

Snape and Dumbledore looked at each other. "Perhaps, it would be best if Miss Parkinson answered that question, "Snape replied then he and the headmaster exited the room.

Draco spun on her, "Pans?"

She was looking down avoiding his eyes.

"Well?" Hermione asked.

"I…" she looked up accusingly at Hermione. "It's all your fault! You spilled the potion!"

"My fault? What potion?" she answered back.

"The hot chocolate, last night, in the library. If you hadn't spilled it, Draco would have..."

"Draco would have, what?" he asked. The anger in his voice causing her to take a step back.

"You would have loved ME not HER!" she was sobbing now. "I've been waiting my whole life for you to come to your senses and want me. Our parents expect it. If I don't marry you, I'll have to marry...ugh! Why don't you want me?"

"So, just because I only feel for you as friend, a friend who's willing to help you in any way I can, you decide to drug me so you can get your way? If you don't want to marry this other man, then stand up to your parents and tell them. Don't bring me into this and turn me into a spineless, hopeless, sop that's going to faun all over you for the rest of my life!"

"That's a foul thing to do, Pansy. How could you?" Hermione said.

Malfoy looked to Hermione, more than a little taken aback that she was sticking up for him.

"You stay out of this, you filthy mudblood," Pansy shouted.

Hermione started to say something, but Malfoy cut her off. "Don't yell at her, she's not the one who started this. It's not her fault. And I told you not to use that foul word in Mr presence anymore!"

"But she spilled…"

"Yeah, yeah. She spilled your bloody love potion. You shouldn't have made it in the first place. She was handing me the books you needed for your extra credit assignment. She was trying to help you." Then he realized, "you never planned to do the extra credit, were you?"

"No", Pansy answered softly.

"All these pretenses, just to drug me to get your way." He was pacing now trying to calm himself. "You could've talked to me, Pans. We could have figured something out."

"But, Draco, I love you".

"Don't", he said through clenched teeth. "If you loved me at all you never would have resorted to something like this." He sighed heavily. "Get out of my sight, I can't even look at you right now."

"But…"

"Go!" With that, Pansy turned and ran out of the office tears streaming down her face.

Draco and Hermione stood in silence. After a few minutes, Hermione looked at him. "I'm sorry," she said.

"For what? YOU didn't do anything." He said in a clipped tone, he was still clearly fuming about the whole situation.

Hermione started to say something then abruptly closed her mouth and turned away. She couldn't look at him but forced herself to continue, "I'm sorry it was me."

"What are you talking about?" he wasn't in the mood to talk this out and she wasn't making any sense.

"I…I don't think you'd be this upset if it were Parvati or Lavender you thought you were in love with. I'm sorry you'll have to live with the memory of…loving me," she said with a sigh. "Perhaps Dumbledore would grant you a minor memory charm," she said almost to herself. She turned to leave.

"Stop it, Granger," he said grabbing her arm. "That's not why I'm upset. I don't like being manipulated. Pansy had no right."

"Of course she didn't. But people do stupid things when they love someone who doesn't love them back." He started to protest, but she continued, "not that it excuses her by any means, but you have to understand her reason even if it was manipulative and immoral and illegal." She sat down on the couch looking a bit sad. She could relate to Pansy's situation. Hermione knew what it was like to love a boy, who didn't love her the same way. But she would NEVER to do what Pansy did to Draco.

Malfoy sat down next to her and slouched down on the couch. "Were we really going to have the Gryffindor and Slytherin Quidditch teams form an arch with their brooms for us to walk under?"

Hermione smiled a little, "hey, that was YOUR idea, not mine. Thank Merlin we didn't owl our parents."

Malfoy grunted his agreement and ran his fingers through his hair.

"What are you going to do about Pansy?" she asked.

"I don't know. Ignore her for now, I guess." They sat in silence, each seeming to replay the morning's events over and over again in their minds.

"I suppose we should see about a memory charm for you," she said.

He looked at her with raised eyebrows, "What about you? Don't you want to forget this whole mess?"

She looked down at her hands and took a deep breath. "I don't hate you, you know. True, you can be quite an annoying git at times and I don't appreciate the way you treat Harry and Ron but, I don't hate you…I never did. I won't mind keeping the memory of the kind, caring and loving Malfoy." She was examining her shoes now, unable to look him in the eye. "But, I can understand why you would want to forget," she said softly. "And don't worry, I won't ever bring it up or throw it in your face or anything and I'm sure Harry and Ron will want to forget about it, so you won't have to worry about them. But for me, it will be nice to remember the next time you call me a….well…..you know. I can pretend you didn't mean it." She sighed and stood up.

"Granger, I said don’t use that word anymore and I meant it," he said in a soft voice.

She gave him a small smile and continued, "Come on, let's find Dumbledore."

"Granger," he stood up and took her hand turning her to face him. "I..." he paused to collect his thoughts. "We would've made one powerful couple, don't you think?"

She smiled, "I suppose so. Well, at least until your father found out." She started to turn again.

"Hey," he pulled her back a second time.

"What is it Malfoy, we should really get going." Though she said his name without malice, it sounded cold and harsh compared to the memory of her calling him Draco with such tenderness.

"There's one memory I wouldn't mind keeping."

"And what's that?" she asked.

He took her other hand and stepped closer to her. "The memory of being fully and unconditionally loved for the first time in my life."

She was taken aback. "But what about Pansy? Surely she…"

"Pansy has been groomed her entire life to love me…it's all she knows. If things were different growing up, she probably wouldn't love me. But you, even if it wasn't your choice, you loved me with your whole heart and without an agenda. And...I loved you back with more passion than I ever thought I had in me. I won't ever want to forget it. Well, that and the snogging," he said with mischief in his eyes. "You're quite good at it you know, I never would have thought."

Hermione looked down blushing a deep scarlet. His words and his closeness made her nervous. He lifted her chin and looked in her eyes. "Might I be so bold as to ask for one last kiss?" Her breath caught in her throat. She couldn't answer, she just raised her chin as permission. Never breaking his gaze from hers, he placed both of his hands on her hips and slowly leaned forward taking her mouth with his. He kissed her tenderly at first, then deepened the kiss. She had one hand over his heart clutching his robes and the other fisted in his hair. Malfoy snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him so they could enjoy the feel of each other. They didn't know how long they stood there kissing and they didn't care, they were lost in the moment until a knock at the door brought them back to reality.

"Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger? Is everything alright? You haven't killed each other, have you?"

Still in their embrace, they looked at each other and Hermione answered in a shaky voice, "No, headmaster. We're fine, we'll be right out." They broke apart and Malfoy ran his fingers through his hair trying to get himself under control. Hermione reached out to him and smoothed the front of his robes. Malfoy reached up and rubbed his thumb across her swollen lips. She took in a shuttering breath at his gentleness.

"Damn good, Granger," he said with a hungry growl. "Now, I suppose we should get to class."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

The week after the potion incident was odd to say the least. Everyone was taking their midyear exams, cramming for the next test in between classes. No one was openly discussing what went on with Hermione and Draco, but that didn't mean they weren't secretly whispering about it in the lavatories and in their common rooms. Anyone who witnessed Draco and Hermione's scene in the foyer outside the Great Hall weren't ready to let this juicy bit of gossip go. Everyone was waiting to see if it was going to happen again.

Hermione spent her free time hiding behind a pile of books in the back corner of the library…the very corner where she spilled Pansy's potion. Harry and Ron gave her the space she requested. After she and Draco drank the antidote, Hermione sat with Ron and Harry and went over everything that occurred trying her best to reassure them that she and Draco were in fact, completely back to their old normal selves. They understood it was clearly not her fault, but they still had a hard time getting the thought of her and Malfoy joined at the lips out of their heads. It was decided by Dumbledore, though not for lack of trying by Ron and Harry, that a memory charm would not be plausible since it would have to be administered to the entire school. The headmaster told Harry and Ron to give it some time and that he was sure once everyone returned from the holiday, it would be forgotten and the students would be gossiping about something else.

The truth of the matter was, though she remembered it all, something wasn't back to normal. After spending barely a whole day under the spell of the love potion she didn't feel the usual animosity for Malfoy and she found that her mind kept wandering to thoughts of him. What he was thinking, how he was doing on his tests, if he had spoken to Pansy yet. Since that day, he hadn't flung any smarmy comments towards her, let alone even glanced her way. He hadn't even started with Harry or Ron, which is completely out of character. And, true to their word to Hermione, neither Harry nor Ron bothered Draco. Draco was a victim as well as she was and it wasn't going to solve anything if they took their anger out on him. After all, it was Pansy's fault.

Professor Snape, being very protective of Draco, gave Pansy a month of detention to be served in January when the students returned from the break.

Draco was also engrossed in his studies. It seemed to be the only thing to take his mind off Hermione. He spent the majority of his free time anywhere she wasn't. Things were uncomfortable and felt it best to avoid her altogether. He got up earlier and was finished eating in the Great Hall by the time she came in with the rest of her Gryffindors. He studied in his room or in an empty classroom, knowing full well she would probably be in the library. Thankfully, classes this week consisted of exams so there was no class interaction, and since he was in the second half of the alphabet, he typically sat somewhere behind her and could slip in and out of the classrooms quickly.

The day they spent 'engaged' to each other seemed to change their whole dynamic. He's a pureblood and has been conditioned his entire life to hate her kind. But he just couldn't get past the way she looked at him when they were still under the spell of the love potion. She looked at him with total and unconditional love. He was all she cared for, wanted, needed. Not Potter, not Wheasley...him. She loved him so much and he loved her back with the same intensity. So intensely in fact, that the thought of not loving her hurt him to his core. Now that they were back to 'normal' he didn't know what to feel when it came to her. He knew that their situation wasn't real, but the memories were. Draco was completely torn. He knew how he should feel based on his upbringing, but he just couldn't do it. The memory of their 'time' together seemed to haunt his thoughts….sleeping and waking.

And even after they drank the counter-potion…the last kiss they shared held such heartfelt emotion he knew only one thing for sure – it wasn't hate. It was pure, white-hot passion.

It was Thursday evening and there was only 1 exam left to take. The 7th years taking advanced potions had their test scheduled for Friday morning at 11:00am. Hermione was in her usual spot in the library. Harry and Ron and all the other students who were done with their mid-year exams were in their respective common rooms celebrating that the test week was finally over! Most students were leaving on Saturday for the holiday so this gave everyone some time to discuss who was doing what over Christmas.

Draco was spread out in the Great Hall. He had just finished reviewing the elements of Veritaserum and now he was listing the effects of using Honeysuckle in sleeping draughts. But he was stuck. Going over the ingredient list for the sleeping draught in question, he wasn't sure if it was 3 parts or 2 parts Honeysuckle. He thought he remembered Snape saying 2, but he wrote 3 in his notes. If he put too much or too little, the results would be disastrous and he would surely fail the exam. He couldn't find reference in any of the books he had in front of him. He sighed and gathered his things then walked to the library. Stepping in, he noticed it was empty. Not even Madam Pince was anywhere to be seen.

He walked toward the rear of the library examining the spines of his books as he went. While he was here, he might as well put away the books he was finished with. 'Where did I find these? Oh, right…back corner, top and middle shelves.' He proceeded into the last row of stacks and stopped short. Granger was sitting at the table, elbow on the table with her head cradled in her hand intently reading a large text while her quill silently tapped a piece of parchment with notes all over it. 'Damn it.' Malfoy took a deep breath and put his books down on the edge of the table. The movement broke her concentration and she jumped in her seat. Clutching her heart she practically yelled, "Good Lord, Malfoy you scared me!"

He didn't say anything he just looked at her. She had called him 'Malfoy' again, Merlin how he missed her calling him Draco…even if it was just for half a day. It was times like this when he wished Dumbledore did perform a memory charm.

"What are you doing here?" she asked still trying to get her heart to calm down.

"I was in the Great Hall studying for potions and I had conflicting bits of information, I came in here to sort it out…I didn't expect anyone to still be in here. Where's Madam Pince?"

Hermione turned back to her text trying to concentrate and avoid Malfoy's slate gray eyes. "She left about an hour ago, said she didn't want to wait until I finished. She gave me a pass if Filch came in and said for me to lock up when I left."

She heard him pull out the chair and sit down next to her. Hermione shifted in her seat, a little nervous with him sitting so close after barely seeing each other all week. This was their first conversation since they left Dumbledore's office.

Draco was trying to remain cool and aloof, but being this close to her brought back the subtle feelings about that day. The way she smelled, the way her hair hung loose around her face. Right now, their goodbye kiss was secondary - though usually in the forefront of his mind – and he realized that though he exuded the Malfoy-esque presence, his palms were sweating and he had to force himself to sit because his knees were too weak to keep him standing. He also shifted a little in his seat, attempting to look like he was settling himself, but then nonchalantly wiped his hands on his trousers.

"What information where you trying to confirm?" she asked.

He had been staring at her unable to keep his mind from pondering the softness of her lips. Her question brought him back to reality. "Huh?" She looked up at him. "Oh, uh…how many parts of honeysuckle in a 5 day sleeping draught…2 or 3?"

"3," she answered simply while searching through the pile of books in front of her. She stood up and leaned over the table stretching to reach a book at the opposite side. Draco's mouth was suddenly dry. Watching her stretch across the table caused her jumper to ride up allowing a spectacular view of her bum in her tight jeans. He couldn't take his eyes off her bum until she sat back down and handed him the book. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Here," she said. "It's toward the front of the book, somewhere in the 100's." Malfoy swallowed hard and managed to get out a small 'thanks' before she turned back to her book. She was trying to ignore the fluttering feeling in the pit of her stomach. He made her nervous. She wished more than ever that they could just go back to the way things were before the potion incident. She was crazy not to have wanted the memory charm….and crazy not to beg Dumbledore for it.

Draco looked at all the books and materials spread out in front of her. "Granger, how long have you been studying?"

"Since after dinner."

He looked at the clock levitating in the corner. It was just past midnight – she had been studying for about 6 hours. "What are you reviewing?"

"The principles of using concentrated beetle wings for disapparating potions used in the 14th century."

"Snape hasn't even taught us that yet, he won't test us on something he hasn't covered in class."

"You don't know that, he could…just to throw us off," she said running her fingers through her hair and grabbing another open book.

"Granger…" he was shaking his head.

"Malfoy…you know how he is. He could put something in from next term just to see how serious and committed I…we are about the class, about our education about our roles in wizarding society after graduation." She was rambling. The strain from studying so hard was clearly getting to her. She ran her hands though her hair again trying to keep it from hanging in her eyes. Draco watched as she began closing books that were strewn out all over the table, stacking them and then carry them into the row of stacks behind them.

"Granger, calm down," he said following her, but was cut off as she continued her rant.

"He's always implying that my work isn't good enough…noooo, not for the head of Slytherin, you don't know how it is…he loves everyone in his house…always turning things around so that extra points go to your house and get taken away from mine. It doesn't matter how hard I try, he just twists my words and calls me a know-it-all…well, obviously I don't know it all if he keeps giving me grades that are less than perfect…there's always one little, teeny tiny, insignificant fact that I leave out, thinking to myself 'watch it, Hermione don't put too much information in the answer or he'll deduct points for it.' Only to be marked wrong for leaving it out! She was checking the spines of the books in her hand and slamming them into place on the shelves.

Malfoy couldn't get a word in. He had opened his mouth a few times, but all the words were lost. She was right of course. Snape did favor the students in his own house and it wasn't fair. But he didn't get a chance to tell her because she had started to hyperventilate. Hermione tried to continue to put the rest of the books away but she really couldn't catch her breath. She had dropped to her knees and was panting like a lunatic.

"Granger, stop it! Calm down. You're having a panic attack." Malfoy was helpless, there was nothing he could do for her. She had to calm herself down and try and control her breathing. He knelt down in front of her and took the other book from her. He put his hands on her shoulders.

"Take a deep breath…slowly and try to relax. You'll do fine on the exam tomorrow…you always do." Without realizing it, he moved one hand to the back of her neck and the other pushed a lock of hair behind her ear. His voice was soft and soothing. "Just try and calm down…deep, slow breaths, okay?" She nodded her head and continued to breathe the way he told her. After a few minutes, she seemed to calm down a bit. He was gently rubbing the back of her neck when she looked at him.

"Sorry about that," she said softly, embarrassed by her display.

"Lord Granger, you know this stuff inside out," he said looking directly into her eyes.

He stood and held his hand out to her. She took it and he helped her up and forgot to let go. "What are you so worried about? You're the first in our class, you ace every test…"

"Except for potions…", she blurted starting to get riled up again.

"Okay, yes. Except for potions but you've never failed a potion's test, right? Snape always challenges the more advanced students. It's what he does," he tried to reason calmly. "Why do you think I'm up so late studying?" he said with a small smile. "You always get so worked up about exams," he said as he guided her back to the table and sat down, arranging her on his lap. "That's probably why you don't ace his tests…you study too much." He slipped an arm around her waist while gently placing a kiss on the hand he was still holding. He held her to him, holding her like one would a small child waking after a nightmare. She instinctively cuddled against him putting an arm around his neck.

He was gently rubbing her back when suddenly Hermione realized the position she was in.

"Malfoy?"

"hmmm?"

"What…what are you doing?" she asked softly.

"What do you mean?" He had no idea what she was getting at.

"You seem to have placed me in your lap," she said in a slightly shaky voice.

"What?" he said as if waking from a dream. "Oh…so I have," he said clearing his throat and looking at her a little confused.

"Why?" Hermione asked simply.

"I don't know…it just felt like a natural thing to do. You were losing it and I was…soothing you," he finished lamely.

"Oh. And the reason I'm still in your lap?" she asked blushing a bit from her own embarrassment and confusion.

"I…well…you seem to fit quite nicely in it," he said with a devilish tone to his voice. He recovered smoothly and was now fully back into his debonair Malfoy persona. He released her hand and snaked his other arm around her waist holding her firmly, as if sensing she was about to get up.

"Yes, well, be that as it may…" she said softly trying not to get flustered by his captivating eyes. "…the test, I have to finish studying." That's when she did try and get up, but he tightened his grip.

"No more studying tonight," he said with finality to his words.

"But…"

"No buts," he said firmly shaking his head. "You can't know the material any better than you already do." He tucked an unruly lock of her hair behind her ear again.

The air around them seemed to be electrified by the closeness of their bodies. Draco was looking intensely and directly into Hermione's chocolate brown eyes. He could tell she felt a little uneasy, and truth be told, he did too. But she felt so good and so right, it out-weighed any apprehension he had. He was holding her and touching her in such loving and intimate ways; he wasn't sure what had come over him. He was lost in the moment and then he realized something that he was afraid to admit to himself. He had been wanting, no, aching to hold her since they left Dumbledore's office last week.

He broke their gaze first and looked down, his brows furrowed. "Granger? Do you ever think about that last kiss? The one after we drank the antidote?" He looked back up at her waiting for an answer.

"I…what?" her voice was hushed…her mouth had suddenly gone dry.

In his best purr he explained, "you know…do you think about how good it was?" He pushed their chair a little further away from the table. "Ever wonder how much longer it would have lasted had the headmaster not knocked and interrupted us?" Hermione tried to answer but she couldn't seem to form any words. With his hands on her waist, he lifted her up off his lap, shifted her and sat her back down so that she was now straddling him. She was shocked but for some unknown reason, she didn't fight him. She was still quite lost in heat of his gaze. He continued, "how much further we would have gone, left all alone in Dumbledore's office?" His fingers were lightly making circular patterns on her hips and then he answered his own question…

"Well I do…" Her hips in hand he pulled her closer to him "…all the time," he growled. A shocked gasp escaped her lips. "That kiss. It took my breath away; it knocked my self-control off kilter, Granger. And I feel the only way I'll be able to get through my very important potions exam is to kiss you again…just to clear my head, so I can concentrate tomorrow." He began, ever so slowly and ever so slightly, to rock her hips back and forth against him. For a second his eyes rolled back in his head at the feel of her against him and he took a deep breath before continuing, "what do you say, Granger? You do want me to make a good grade tomorrow, don't you?" he asked with mischief in his voice. He ran his hands up her sides to cup her face gently. Draco's eyes were had darkened to a deep pewter and she was completely transfixed by them…and his words. She had continued to rock against him without even realizing it.

"I…"

"Please Granger," he practically begged. "It's just a kiss." He slowly brought her mouth to meet his. Just as before, their kiss started off slow and gradually their passion increased. His hands dropped back down to her hips and fisted themselves in the material of her jeans. Her hands were in his hair, soft like silk.

After what seemed like a lifetime, they pulled apart to breathe, both panting for air.

"Merlin, Granger. Who taught you to kiss like that?"

She blushed and looked away. Her heart was pounding out of her chest. She couldn't believe what she…they, had just done. Her eyes were unwillingly drawn back to him.

Hermione tried to regain some semblance of control and whispered, "you got your kiss…we should get to bed."

"Why Granger, you little vixen," the purr back in his voice, he moved his hands to cup her bottom. Leaning in, he began kissing and nibbling her neck, right below her left ear.

Now, her eyes rolled back in her head. He had her completely flustered…this was Malfoy. Last week he would have used his mouth to insult her, but now…oh Merlin, he was doing such wonderful things with that same mouth. She shuddered at the thought of his dirty, hateful mouth nibbling her neck so lovingly. She felt her stomach do a flip and she instinctively ground herself into him a bit harder. She was trying to control her breathing. "No, to sleep…. separately," she clarified. "Malfoy, we have the exam tomorrow and we should…"

"Don't call me that," he broke in. "Ever since the potion, whenever you call me 'Malfoy' it grates me the wrong way. I remember, you know. When you loved me, you called me Draco…that's what I want you to call me."

She looked at him, his eyes were pleading once more. With a slight nod she accepted his plea.

"Draco."

"mmmmm," he encircled his arms around her and stood up lifting her with him. He sat her down on the table and stood there before her, her legs on either side of him. Leaning in, he gently stroked his thumb on her lower lip, then curled his finger under her chin and guided her lips to his. He kissed her again, this time quick and urgent, like he was trying to quench some unknown thirst.

She pulled away abruptly. His eyes were dark and questioning but just for a moment. He quickly leaned back in and captured her neck once more. "Draco, are you purposely trying to get me frazzled before the test?" That stopped him. He looked at her with all seriousness.

"No," he said simply.

"I…" he took both her hands and laced them with his, then leaned his forehead against hers, "…the memory of you, of us, is too strong. I thought I could handle it. That we could go back to the way things were, before the potion. But I can't. Something's changed. Don't you feel it? Something's different."

"You ignored me all week, avoided me. And I kept my distance in order to respect that. But now all this talk about that last kiss? You're flirting with me, Draco…with me, mudblood Granger..." "Don't use that word," he whispered while rubbing her forearm gently. "Please." "Malfoy..." "Draco, " he stressed. And she sighed. "Draco, I'm the person you've most hated, besides Harry, since first year. This isn't like you and you know it."

"I can't help what I feel. My mind is telling me it wasn't real, but my heart is telling me something different. All I do is think about you. Kissing you, loving you…wanting you. It won't stop, no matter how hard I try to block everything out…it's all in here," he said grabbing his head and pacing away from her. "You think I like having you in here? Destroying everything that was me, until all that's left is you, in a dead shell. Because this, with you, is supposed to be wrong. I know it. It goes against everything I've ever known and it scares the bloody hell out of me. This is all new for me Granger, loving someone like this."

"But that was the potion…"

"Hang the bloody potion. It's time I stopped pretending and trying to hide. Ever since that night in the manor...hell, maybe even before that...It's been you, for awhile now. I just never saw it for what it was. You're all I think about. Dream about. I’m drowning in you, Granger." His tone was almost desperate as he stood in front of her again. "You can't tell me that there isn't anything there between us. I know you feel something. I can feel your passion when I kiss you, don't deny it."

She couldn't deny it, he was right. She did want him. Her feelings for Draco were just as strong as the ones he had for her. She didn't know what to say. This was going to be complicated.

"Draco, I…"

"Tell me," he demanded. "Tell me how the memories are for you."

Hermione closed her eyes. "Strong, comforting, protective," she looked at him, "wonderful."

"And when I hold you, like this?" he wrapped his arms around her.

She put her arms around his neck, "I never want you to let go."

"And when I kiss you…like this?" he leaned in and kissed her slow and soft and then pulled away just enough so she could answer him.

Hermione sighed against his mouth, "I don't want you to stop."

He growled deep in his throat and took her mouth again. After quite a few minutes of snogging, they pulled apart.

"Meet me tomorrow after the exam," he said.

"I don't know, Harry and Ron will want to…" He just looked at her, eyebrows slightly raised.

She gave him a small smile. "Alright, I'll meet you after the exam. Where?"

"Here."

Her smile widened. "Alright."

He smiled genuinely at her and helped her off the table. They gathered the rest of their things and left the library. They came upon the entrance to the dungeons first and Draco turned towards Hermione. "Good luck on the exam tomorrow, even though you don't need it."

"You too," she replied. He took her hand and brought it to his lips.

"Good night Granger," and he kissed her hand gently.

"Good night…Draco."

He smiled widely and watched as she turned and walked upstairs towards Gryffindor tower before leaning against the wall and closing his eyes. Draco sighed. "What has she done to me," he said aloud, then turned and went to his own bed, hoping for a restful night's sleep.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Parting each other's company in the Great Foyer at around 1am, Draco and Hermione returned to their respective dormitories. Their minds were not on the mid-year exam they were to take in less than twelve hours, but on what had just occurred between them in the library.

He had calmed her from a panic attack. He made her remember vividly how they left things a week ago in Dumbledore's office. His closeness and soothing stoked the fluttering flames of passion inside her - which he had seen clear to use it to his advantage. Just thinking about how kind and concerned and gentle he was sent her heart beating madly in her chest. God, he made her feel so good, so wanted…so loved.

Hermione, believe it or not, was the calm one. As she readied herself for bed, she tried to rationalize their whole encounter. _'Perhaps Draco was deliriously tired and didn't know what he was doing? No, he's always sure of himself. Maybe he studied too hard and his brain was fried? No, that couldn't be it either. Sure he studied, but to study so hard as to loose his senses? That sounds more like something I would do…in fact probably had done. How can we do this? It's not supposed to be, we're never supposed to happen. A mudblood and a pureblood don't mix. That's what he always said. How could one stupid potion make a lifetime of brainwashing essentially disappear? Maybe we should speak to Snape and Dumbledore…maybe the antidote wasn't strong enough.'_ She got into bed and closed the drapes around her. Her mind wandered to back to their encounter in the library and the feelings he provoked in her, she thought back on his words:

_’I can't help what I feel. My mind is telling me it wasn't real, but my heart is telling me something different. All I do is think about you. Kissing you, loving you…wanting you. It won't stop, no matter how hard I try to block everything out…it's all in here…’_

But, no amount of rationalizing on her part could make those heartfelt words of Draco's disappear. Hermione sighed, rolling over onto her side. She withdrew a necklace from inside her nightgown and twirled the green and silver ring around her finger. This was going to be a long night.

xoxoxoxxoxoxo

Back in the Slytherin dormitory, Malfoy stood looking out his window having just finished his fifteenth trip to his bed and back. The rhythmic snores of Crabbe and Goyle faded away as he thought about what had just occurred between him and Hermione in the library. He didn't know what had come over him. _'I'm such an idiot. Falling all over her like that, what was I thinking? She's going to think I'm a bumbling fop. Damn. I handled this all wrong. But I couldn't help it. She's beautiful, even when she's being all neurotic and freaked out, she's beautiful. A real spit-fire. Merlin, I love it when she's like that…heated...determined…passionate. Her eyes get all dark and firey. I could get lost in those eyes and never want to find my way out. And she fit so perfectly in my arms too, her body molding so perfectly against mine. She's everything I ever wanted.'_ He groaned softly to himself remembering the feel of her.

_'And Pansy…what the bloody hell am I going to do about her? I could kill her…or thank her. Damn it! How can a person be happy and angry at the same time? If it wasn't for Pansy's obsession with us getting married and that stupid potion, I wouldn't have feelings for Granger. But at the same time, it's these newly realized feelings for Granger that makes me so bloody happy. She makes me happy. And that's going to be the death of me…the real Draco Malfoy. Do I really want to let the young man that I've spent these 17 years developing, go? I can evoke fear in those weaker than me with just a look, I'm head and shoulders above the rest when it comes to family name and power. Do I really want to let all that go? Because if I want to be with her, that's what she's going to ask me to do. I just know it'._

He closed his eyes and leaned his head against the frosted glass of the window, as if to cool the heated thoughts running through his head. _'But her kisses were so full of passion. I know she feels the same…but…Tomorrow, we'll meet tomorrow after the exam and we'll figure this out. Merlin, I need her.'_

It was those thoughts that pulled him away from the window and to his bed. As his head hit the pillow, there were only two thoughts on his mind: making whatever he had with Granger work and the fact that this was going to be a long night.

xoxoxoxxoxoxo

There were only ten students taking the advanced potions mid-year exam. For this test, Snape had divided the classroom into ten cubicles. This exam was comprised of 3 parts:

Part I The written - which was face down on the desk in each cube.

Part II Making the potion - the name of which was charmed to appear at the bottom of each written test once the final question was answered.

Part III An oral exam that was to be given by Professor Snape. As each student finished their potion, they were to bring it to him and answer one question. This question, just like the potion, was different for each student.

At exactly 11am, Snape announced, "Begin." They had a maximum of 2-1/2 hours to complete all parts of the exam. If a student finished early they were to leave the classroom as not to disturb the other students.

After she finished her test, Hermione gathered her things and left the potions classroom. She had tried to see if Draco was already finished, but the cubicle partitions were too high. There was still about a half hour of the allotted timeframe.

Instead of going straight to the library to meet Draco, she went back to her dormitory to freshen up. She changed out of her school robes and washed up. Hermione picked out a pair a jeans, a turtle neck sweater and a pair of runners. She quickly ran a brush through her hair and grabbed a few books off her nightstand. Hermione was about to exit the common room when Harry and Ron came in.

"Hey Hermione, how did the potions exam go? Did Snape make it a killer?" Ron asked.

"It wasn't too bad. I think I did well enough. Where have you two been?"

"Last minute Christmas shopping in Hogsmeade", Harry answered. "Where are you off to?"

"Library," she said glancing at the books she was carrying.

"Mid-year exams are over Hermione," Ron said with a whine to his voice.

"I know, Ronald. I'm returning these to the library. I won't need them over the break."

"Oh, good. Do you mean you're actually going to relax and enjoy the time off over the break," Harry asked.

"Yes," she answered in a slight know-it-all tone. "I can't say I'll be relaxing as much as the two of you…but I'll definitely give it a go."

"Hey, Seamus picked up some butterbeer and was planning on having a bit of an 'end of mid-year exams' cocktail hour before we go down to dinner, say about 5:30. Meet us back here and we'll toast the holiday and then head down to the Great Hall together, yeah?" Harry and Ron both looked at her with hopeful eyes. They hadn't seen much of Hermione this past week since the Malfoy incident and they were looking forward to spending a little quality time with their friend.

How could she say no? And it's not like she'd be sitting with Draco at dinner anyway. She'd have the afternoon with him.

"Definitely," she said. "I'll meet you both here at 5:30. Have a glass ready for me."

They said their goodbyes and Hermione left through the fat lady's portrait. Since the potions exam ran through lunch, Hermione went down to the kitchen and asked Trixie for a few snacks. Well, 'a few' to Hermione was not the same as 'a few' to an elf. She basically packed her a basket containing a small feast. Heading out of the kitchen she thought about the nice leisurely lunch she and Draco would share in the back of the library. She was in a marvelous mood. If the basket wasn't so heavy, she might have skipped all the way there.

xoxoxoxxoxoxo

Meanwhile, as Hermione left the Gryffindor common room for the kitchen, Draco had just finished answering his final question at Snape's desk. In his usual fashion, the potions master gave nothing away as to whether Draco got the answer correct or not. He just nodded and said, "thank you Mr. Malfoy. That will be all."

Draco couldn't wait to get out of there and meet Hermione. Despite his somewhat sleepless night, he thought he did well on the exam. The anticipation of being with her this afternoon was what got him through it. As he exited the dungeon, he met with an unexpected surprise. Pansy stood leaning against the stone wall in the stairwell. As he moved towards her, he noticed her eyes were puffy and her nose was red as if she had been crying. Draco stiffened and decided to ignore her, he was still angry.

When he passed by her without saying a word she softly called after him, "Draco, please wait. I need to talk to you."

"Not now Parkinson, I have more important things to do.” He didn't even look at her.

"Please Draco, it will only take a minute."

Sighing, he rolled his eyes and turned around. He started at her blankly. "Well?"

"I…I don't know how I can even begin to express how truly sorry I am Draco. You have to understand, I never meant to hurt you. I only wanted to…"

"Yes, we've been through all this already. Is that all?" He was being purposely abrupt. He didn't want to deal with her right now.

She looked down in shame. "I…no. I wanted…I know I don't have any right to ask, but…"

"Ask what?" his tone was clipped as if being bothered by an annoying child.

"I wanted to know if you would help…"

"Help you?" he said exasperated walking over to her. "After all you did to me…and to Granger. You want me to help you?" He started laughing to himself. "Oh, that's rich!" He shook his head. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Okay, I'll bite…help you with what?" He was mocking her. He knew it and she knew it, but he didn't care.

She sucked in a trembling sob and began, "I can't marry you, Draco. I know that."

"No kidding," he said looking down and crossing his arms over his chest.

"But if I don't marry you then my parents are going to make me marry one of father's widowed friends. I can't do that, Draco. I just can't. They're going to force me to marry someone I don't know, let alone, love!" She was getting upset again, tears were streaming down her face. She sniffed, "And he's…", she shuddered, "old, Draco. Like 50 years old! You know how Wizarding alliances work. The don’t care if it’s a love match as long as the two joining families gain more money and power."

"Come on, Pans," he said sarcastically. "They can't force you. You're not nine years old anymore." He was being difficult and mean, but it was of no consequence to him. He was still quite angry. He started to turn away from her, but she caught the sleeve of his robe.

"Please Draco," she said with a choked sob. "I can't do this. I can't face them alone. They're in Hogsmeade waiting for me. Waiting to know if you and I are planning to…"

"The hell we are!"

"I know and believe me, I'll tell them that we're not going to happen. But I don't know if they'll accept that. Draco, they'll gang up on me. I was hoping that maybe you would come with me and explain to them that you'll never love…that you'll never willingly marry me. If you told them, they would take it more seriously and stop pushing for the match between us".

"And?" He knew that couldn't be it.

"And…perhaps you could help me convince them to let me pick someone else from a pureblood line to marry - anyone but an old man. At this point I'd settle for Crabbe or Goyle…at least they're my own age. And, with some effort, I'd probably be able to mold either one of them into someone worth loving."

Draco didn't know what to say. It was clear that she was completely desperate, but all he wanted to do was to meet Granger.

"Please," she begged again. "When I meet them and tell them that you and I are not planning on getting married, then tomorrow we're going to have brunch with my father's friend. My parents are going to draw up the contract push to announce an engagement As soon as possible to solidify the merger. I don't have any time left. They're not going to wait until after graduation as they planned to if you and I were to marry. This man wants to have the nuptials in spring…this spring, as in 3 months from now. He wants to have an heir by this time next year."

Draco was now thoroughly disgusted. He'd known Pansy his whole life and as much as he was still angry with her, he could now understand her reasons why she attempted to drug him. He looked at her and the saw the hopelessness and anguish in her eyes. Draco nodded his assent and as they headed out the main doors he looked longingly at the entrance to the library.

xoxoxoxxoxoxo

It was about 1:30pm when Hermione opened the door to the library. She walked immediately through the empty room towards her usual table in the back.

At 1:45, Hermione had their impromptu lunch set up. By 2:30, she picked at some of the fruit and cheese. Around 3:00, she had taken out her frustration on the apple pie by stabbing it to pieces. At 4:30 she pitched everything in the trash and stormed out of the library without ever seeing neither hide nor hair of Draco.

_'His words last night were a total crock! "All I do is think about you" Ha! Probably just wanted a quick snog and I was the only one around. God, I'm so stupid for having believed him.'_

She returned to the Gryffindor common room in a fury. Thankfully no one was around to feel her wrath. Hermione stomped up the stairs to her room. Lavender and Parvati had already showered and were beginning to dress for the feast when Hermione threw the door open, grabbed her robe without acknowledging either of them and headed to the shower.

At 5:30, Hermione was dressed and ready to meet Harry and Ron in the common room for a quick butterbeer before dinner. She was still upset with Draco. The hot shower didn't help her mood. Where she thought it would relax her and calm her spirit, it only left her all the more hot and bothered. Stepping into the common room she hoped that Seamus had also got his hands on some firewiskey…she could use something stronger.

At 6:00 Harry, Ron and Hermione left the common room for the feast as planned. On the inside, she was still angry with Draco, but on the outside she put on a smile for her friends. Walking down from the tower into the middle of the great foyer she looked up to see Draco and Pansy arm and arm coming in from outside. They both had smiles on their faces and Pansy was practically jumping up and down in excitement. Draco was doing his best to calm her down, though at the same time, he seemed quite pleased with himself.

Hermione stopped dead in her tracks. All the color seemed to drain from her face as she watched Pansy kiss Draco on the cheek. Her stomach lurched. Hermione couldn't believe what she was seeing. Harry and Ron didn't even realize she had stopped, they had assumed she was behind them. Noticing she wasn't, Harry called out to her.

"Come on 'mione."

That was when Draco saw her. He blanched. Draco thought he would be able to have a few moments to collect himself before he went to find her and explain. It didn't take a genius to know she was angry, the look on her face gave it all away. He had stood her up. If someone had done that to him, he'd be pissed. Draco knew he was in for an earful, but hoped that once he explained things she would understand and forgive him. Then he would work on making it up to her.

"Granger, I'm glad you're here I…" he started.

"Malfoy," she said in a clipped tone. He shuddered inside. When she said his name like that it sounded so vile. _'Yep, she's pissed.'_

Harry and Ron walked back to where they were, fully prepared for a potential fight.

Hermione spoke before Malfoy could continue, "waited for you in the library like we planned. I gave you about 3 hours, then I packed it in to get ready for the feast."

Malfoy closed his eyes and groaned. He didn't think she'd wait for him that long.

"Trixie prepared a lovely lunch, at least it looked lovely. I wouldn't know. It went uneaten."

"Grang…"

"'mione, what's going on? You had lunch plans with Malfoy?" Ron asked confused, but Hermione didn't answer him. She was not in the mood to explain the situation. All she wanted to do was find out what the hell was going on with Pansy and Malfoy.

"Plans…yes. Lunch was going to be a surprise. Didn't know I would be the one surprised since Malfoy never showed up…now I see why," she finished nodding towards Pansy.

Pansy turned to Draco a little confused herself. "You had plans with Granger? Why didn't you tell me?"

 _'Oh great', let's everyone have a round of yell at Draco.'_ He turned to Pansy, "I said I had something to do, but you were insistent that I go with you to meet with your parents."

"Something to do…oh, that's lovely. Thanks ever so much," Hermione said sarcastically.

Malfoy could barely get a word in and it didn't matter even if he was successful. Everything he said was the wrong thing. He ran his fingers through his hair in frustration while Hermione continued.

"Meeting with the parents, Malfoy? How wonderful. Have you begun any wedding plans we should know about?"

"I wish," Pansy said under her breath as she glanced at Draco. Malfoy turned and shot her a scathing look.

"Hermione, what the hell is going on?" Harry was standing next to her trying to figure out what was going on, plans with Malfoy? And why was she so upset that he didn't show up?

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing," she answered staring directly at Malfoy.

"Granger, can we please go somewhere private and talk about this…calmly?"

"Why should I listen to you? I'm done listening. I listened enough last night and I believed you…because I felt the same way. The potion brought out feelings that I never wanted to admit to. I was too stubborn to see it for what it was. And maybe I didn't want to open myself up to be hurt. Maybe I thought I never had a chance when it came to you. Last night, you told me differently and I believed you. But when you didn’t today I realize I was wrong…very wrong." She was trying so hard not to cry, but a single tear slipped down her cheek.

Most of the students who entered the Great Hall were slowly coming back out into the foyer to see what was going on. She stepped closer to him and unclasped the necklace hidden inside her robes. She slid Malfoy's Slytherin ring off the chain and held it out to him. His heart leapt with joy then fell suddenly. With the pressure of exam week, he had forgotten all about his ring. He was elated that she had kept it and worn it, but now with a dull ache in his chest he realized she was giving it back…she didn't want it, she didn't want him. He was going to kill Pansy for screwing this up for him. _'Why did I agree to go with her to see her parents? Stupid, stupid, stupid.'_

When he didn't reach for the ring, she thrust it at him. "Take it. I should have given it back to you last week."

"No, I won't," he tried pleading once more, "Granger please let me…"

"Here," she put it in Pansy's hand. "I suppose you should have it then."

Pansy tried to defend Draco, "Really, Granger you're overreacting. If you would just listen to him…"

But she cut her off and turned towards her friends, "Harry, Ron. I won't be at dinner. I need to see the headmaster and beg him for a memory charm."

That did it. "Now wait just a second!" Draco was angry. He would not let this happen…not without explaining first. Hermione jumped back, startled by his loud interruption. "You are going to stand there and listen, even if I have to put you in a full body bind to do it!" Harry and Ron instinctively pulled out their wands fully prepared to defend their friend.

With the sound of Draco's yelling, Snape and Dumbledore entered the foyer from the Great Hall.

"What is going on now?" Snape asked no one in particular.

"Would someone care to explain?" Dumbledore asked.

Everyone looked at the headmaster while Harry and Ron tried to piece everything together and explain. "There must be something wrong with them again professors, must be a relapse from the potion," Ron guessed.

Malfoy yelled "It is not a relapse!" Everyone looked back to Draco for an explanation.

Draco took a deep breath and ran his fingers through his hair while trying to collect himself. He turned back to Hermione. "I am sorry I didn't meet you after the exam. It was unavoidable." He gave Pansy a quick blaming look and she bowed her head apologetically. "As soon as I finished the exam, I had every intention of going directly to the library as planned. However, Pansy was waiting for me in the stairwell and had some very disturbing news. I have known Pansy since I was three years old and despite her flair for the dramatic, she is the closest thing I have to a real friend. She needed my immediate help with a personal matter and time was of the essence. I did not have time to find you and tell you or send an owl. I was wrong and I apologize."

Hermione's features softened slightly, but she was still hurting. "What was so urgent?" she asked bitterly to Pansy.

Pansy was uncomfortable and embarrassed, but answered her. "Since I couldn't make Draco love me more than a friend, my parents were planning on announcing my engagement to one of my father's friends. My parents thought it was a brilliant match being that he is from a very affluent pureblood line. Unfortunately for me, he's more than 30 years my senior. Draco helped me convince them that I should be allowed to pick my own match…he saved me from a loveless life of misery."

During Pansy's explanation, Draco had taken a few steps away from them and began a careful examination of the stone floor. He was angry and hurt, but deep down he couldn't blame her or her reaction. He stood her up. He was going to see her but then another girl, a pureblood girl, ended up taking a priority. He had professed to her just last night that the experience of loving her changed him. But on some level, maybe he never would change. _'Damn my blasted sense of loyalty. We have a lot to sort out. And it's not going to be easy.'_

Hermione was still trying to make sense of everything. "But the way you two came in all…cosey?"

"I was happy Granger. Wouldn't you be if after years of being told what to do and who to love, you were finally able to pick your own husband?"

"Yes, I suppose I would be," she answered more to herself than to Pansy.

"Will someone please explain what the bleeding hell his going on?" The outburst had come from Ron.

Pansy turned to Ron, "Lord, Weasley. Could you be any slower? What part of this lover's quarrel don't you understand?"

"Lover's quarrel? What are you talking about? They don't love each other anymore, they both drank the counter-potion last week." This time it was Harry trying to make sense this confrontation.

"Shall I?" Pansy asked.

"Be my guest". He held his hand out gesturing for Pansy to explain. While his hand was extended towards her, she gave him back his ring. Draco unconsciously put it back on his finger.

With the break in conversation, Professor Snape and the Headmaster took that as an opportunity to work their way through the crowd and dismiss the students to the Great Hall for the feast. They came to stand beside Draco and Hermione, Harry, Ron and Pansy waiting for the final outcome.

Hermione couldn't bring herself to look at Malfoy. Instead she looked towards Pansy who had just finished explaining everything fully to Harry and Ron. They were speechless and remained silent as Hermione addressed Pansy holding out her hand, "I'm sorry if I jumped to the wrong conclusion." Pansy looked at the hand and reluctantly shook it.

"I can see how you could easily get there.” She glanced at Draco, “I hope you know what you're doing, Granger."

Hermione moved to stand in front of Malfoy. He was closed off, arms crossed over his chest and deep in thought. She tentatively reached out and uncrossed his arms, taking his hands in hers. He looked up at her. She looked into his eyes and saw his hurt. Hermione couldn't hold back the tears anymore and she openly started to cry. "I'm sorry I didn’t trust you...or my heart." She took a deep breath, "please forgive me, Draco."

And there it was again, his name spilling lovingly from her lips. Draco's heart was beating out of his chest. He loved it when she said his name. He let go of one of her hands and wiped away a tear. "There’s nothing for you to be sorry about. I’m the one who screwed up, Granger.” He took her face in his hands and looked her directly in her eyes. “I'm sorry about today. I didn't mean to hurt you…I didn't think, I just acted on instinct and on 15 years of friendship to protect her from her family." Hermione nodded in understanding.

"Please believe me. I meant what I said last night, I want a chance," he said softly.

"Even after all this?"

"I didn't say it would be easy…in fact it will probably be the most difficult thing we've ever tried to accomplish, but that doesn't change the fact that I still want to try." He took off his ring and lifted her hand, giving it a soft kiss. Draco held the ring against the tip of her finger. "Wear it, okay? It doesn't mean we're getting married, it just means we're together, okay?"

She didn't know what to say. Hermione blushed, "okay." Then he slipped the ring on her finger.

"May I please have a kiss now, Hermione? I've waited all day."

She was taken aback. "Did you just call me Hermione?"

"Yes."

She smiled a huge smile. "And did you just say please?'

He smirked, "Yes. Do you see what you've done to me?"

Hermione wrapped her arms around him and they kissed long, hard and with great passion…reminiscent of the week before.

It was Professor Snape’s blatant throat clearing that brought their kiss to and end.

"Well, this is an interesting turn of events, don't you think Severus?" The old headmaster had this mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

"Yes," he drawled. "Mr. Malfoy. Ms. Granger. Do you honestly expect to give this relationship – and I use the term loosely – a go?"

"Yeah, 'mione. Do you?" Harry wanted to know. "This is Malfoy. Are you sure you're not under some spell again?"

"No, Harry. I'm fine…we're fine."

"I don't understand you 'mione. This can't be what you want. You know how he is…how his father is…" Ron and Harry were still protesting when Hermione stopped them.

"Harry, you said last week that if this is what I truly wanted, you would be happy for me…can you both at least try to accept this?" She looked back at Draco with a pleading look.

Draco looked at her and kissed her softly on the cheek, then turned to Harry and Ron. "Look, we're not shopping for our dream home tomorrow, alright? We still have quite a lot to sort out. The way we've acted towards each other for the past 6-1/2 years…" he paused to collect his thoughts. With a furrowed brow he turned to Hermione once more. "You do realize no matter how we try to convince ourselves that the past doesn't mean anything, it will always be there – haunting us. My family alone is going to be a major challenge."

"I know, Draco. But I want to try."

Draco smiled and kissed her again.

"Ah, young love," the headmaster whispered to Snape. "Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger. I have nothing but good feelings about your future together," Dumbledore said to them as he turned to Snape. "Come Severus, let's return to the feast, we are not needed here."

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Ms. Parkinson. These two have much to discuss, let us join the feast." Glancing over their shoulders, Harry, Ron and Pansy reluctantly followed, leaving Draco and Hermione alone.

Draco took her in his arms. "I long for you, you know that, don't you?" Draco asked.

She kissed him slowly then whispered against his lips, "Yes."

His lips found her neck. He kissed and nibbled his way to her ear and then whispered, "Do you long for me?"

Hermione looked deeply into his eyes, "I do. Merlin, help me. I do," she answered and he smiled a brilliant smile at her.

"One more kiss before we join the feast?" She didn't even get a chance to answer him, Draco just leaned in and kissed her with a raw emotion that took her breath away. They pulled apart panting for air.

"Damn woman…the way you kiss, it burns me to the core…makes me wonder what else you do that well," Draco said wriggling his eyebrows mischieviously.

"Meet me in the library after the feast and you just might find out," she answered teasingly tracing a finger over his heart.

"Vixen," he said taking her hand and giving it a quick kiss. "Are you ready to face your future?" he asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be," she replied.

They turned and walked hand in hand into the great hall and into their future…together.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Together with their families and friends,

you are cordially invited to attend the nuptials of

Mr. Draco Lucius Malfoy

and

Miss Hermione Jean Granger

Saturday, the 15th of May

Two thousand and four

at seven o'clock in the evening

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Reception will immediately follow in The Great Hall

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

If Narcissa Malfoy had her way, all of England would have been invited to the wedding.

It's not everyday that her only son got married. Ever since the day he was born, she promised him that he would always have the best of everything. To some people like his mother, the best also meant the biggest and most expensive.

Draco's mother, however, did not get her way. Draco insisted on pleasing his fiancée and not abide by his mother's wishes. And since Narcissa always gave her son what he wanted, she acquiesced to him. Hermione was the most important person in the world to Draco and he promised long ago to do anything to make her happy and give her anything she wanted. Not that Hermione asked for much. It wasn't the material things she wanted. All she wanted was to marry Draco, have a wonderful, loving family, her close friends around her and for Ron, Harry and Draco to make peace with each other. Today, her wish was one step closer to being fulfilled.

The wedding was to be a simple, yet elegant affair. Simple to Hermione meant 50 or so friends and relatives, but to Draco's mother simple meant about 200 people encompassing all the affluent family, friends and acquaintances of wizarding society. Finally after much debate, a compromise was made. For Draco and Hermione's small, elegant wedding they were to invite a total of 75 guests that would include high ranking ministry officials, close family and friends and the professors of Hogwarts.

Draco proposed to Hermione on the anniversary of that crazy day years ago when they found themselves in the Great Foyer after Pansy's mishap with her love potion. For the proposal, Draco had arranged for a lovely private dinner in the back of the library after their student's mid-year exams were over. Though the evening was very romantic, Hermione had no thought in her head that he might propose to her that night. She had thought perhaps on Christmas or New Years, but not like this. Believe it or not, Draco could be a sappy romantic when he wanted to be…especially when it came to being romantic with Hermione. They were sitting at what became known as 'their' table finishing some strawberries and cream they had for dessert. Draco stood up abruptly, turned her in her chair to face him, got down on one knee and said, "Hermione Jane Granger, I love you with all my heart. Please do me the honor of being my wife…say yes, and make me the happiest man on earth."

How could she say no? Tears formed in her eyes as he presented her with a small green velvet box. He opened it for her to reveal the most gorgeous diamond ring she had ever seen. The ring rivaled that of his mother's. As tears of joy slipped down her cheek, Hermione leaned forward and kissed Draco with a mixture of passion, tenderness, and intensity so great, Draco had to control himself from taking her right there in the stacks. She slowly pulled away from him and said with all certainty that she would indeed marry him and that he would be making her the happiest woman on earth.

They began making plans that very night and Draco even helped with the arrangements. They made the announcement to their families over the Christmas holiday and by the new year, they had all the plans ironed out for a Spring wedding, some 5 months hence.

Now, after five very long and sometimes stressful years of dating, their day had finally come. Many things had changed in their lives, but one thing remained the same…Hogwarts. The cool, comforting foyer and Great Hall was the setting for their special day. They decided neutral territory would be the best option and could think of no better place to have it. There was to be no church, no obscene abundance of guests, no fanfare. It was to be small-ish and intimate and in the spring as promised. The headmaster suggested a wedding on the grounds, but the couple insisted on having it indoors where it all started: the Great Foyer.

The evening could not have been more perfect. The weather was clear. The air was warm, but not too hot and there was a cool, refreshing breeze coming off the lake. The flowers throughout the grounds were in full bloom thanks to the skillful care of Professor Longbottom, who had also arranged for the cut flowers in the foyer and hall. The ceremony would be over by seven thirty and the sunset would be brilliant coming through the stained glass windows in the Great Hall.

The decorations were classic in style. Subtle combinations of burgundy and forest green highlighted the dais. Fragrant red roses lined the aisle from the main doorway to the bottom of the staircase that lead to Gryffindor tower. Fairy lights were placed on the outer edge of the foyer and in the main entranceway. It was enchanting. The ceremony would be held under the archway of the main doors with the doors open. The slowly setting sun would be their backdrop.

At Hermione's request, Lucius' portrait was placed next to Narcissa in the front row, giving him the perfect view as he watched the marriage of his only son. This would be the only possible way for Lucius to witness the wedding, since he had died in Azkaban a little over 2 years ago. If he couldn't be there in person, he was a least there in spirit. The gesture was greatly appreciated by Draco and his mother, considering how Lucius felt about muggle-born witches and wizards while he was alive. Narcissa's heart was warmed by the thoughtfulness of her future daughter-in-law. And even though Draco wouldn't admit it, deep down Hermione knew Draco wanted his father there. He had said that it wasn't necessary if it made her uncomfortable, but she knew Draco would eventually regret it if some part of Lucius wasn't there, and so she insisted on the portrait.

Just to the right of the main doors is the staircase leading down to the dungeons. It is there that we find a redhead, a blond, and a brunette standing expectantly waiting for the big moment - the arrival of the bride. The blond groom paced nervously. The brunette tried in vain to fix his unruly hair while the redhead chewed his fingernails to bits. Funny to think that this odd trio actually grew to be friends over the past few years, when they were enemies for so much longer. It was the bride's doing of course. They worked at their friendship for her and only her; she had insisted they try for her sake – she wouldn't be forced to choose between them. It was difficult for them at first, having had many issues which needed to be sorted out. But they did it because they loved her and truth be told, not one of them could risk living without her. And after a time (and many arguments), the three came to terms with each other and found a common ground.

In the background, violins and harps that had been playing classical music, changed the score to announce the arrival of the bride. The time had come. The three men moved into position in front of the open doors. Draco stood in the center, off the aisle and in front of the Minister of Magic. Harry, the first best man, stood next to Draco and Ron, the second best man, stood next to Harry. The three turned in unison and waited for the appearance of the bride. The timing couldn't be more perfect as the sun started it's red-orange decent over the horizon.

The first to appear was Ginny Weasley-Potter. Ginny and Harry have been married for four years and were expecting their first child. Their relationship took a bit of getting used to by Ron in the beginning, but in the end, he knew of no better man to marry his only sister. He already considered Harry a brother, now it was just official.

The second to appear was Pansy Parkinson-Davies. In the few months leading up to graduation, Hermione and Pansy came to an understanding. Basically, Pansy would not be a threat to Hermione and Draco's relationship. Pansy knew she would never be able to compete with Hermione for Draco's affections. He was too much in love to ever look at another woman. And after Pansy met Quentin, her heart would never long for Draco again. The two had met while their families were on holiday in Tuscany the summer after Pansy's graduation. They fell madly in love at first sight and had a short engagement. Pansy married Mr. Quentin Davies, a pureblood wizard from London and they have two children: Quentin Jr. who is two years old and Miranda who is six months. Draco and Hermione are Quentin Jr.’s Godparents.

And now the moment everyone was waiting for.

Hermione appeared at the top of the Tower's staircase…a vision of lovliness in all white.

Her hair was piled high on the top of her head; tamed and shaped with a cascade of chocolate curls. Soft wispy hairs shaped her face and slender neck. Her dress was off the shoulder and had a brocaded form-fitting bodice that flared out at the waist into an a-line skirt with a short trane trailing behind her. She wore no vail, just tiny flowers arranged artfully in her hair.

Everyone sighed at the sight of this beautiful creature slowly walking down to the aisle to meet her love, her soul mate, the most wonderful and caring man who would take care of her and protect her…always. Her Draco.

As she came to stand next to him, a single tear slipped down Draco's cheek. He loved her so much and this was the happiest moment of his life. He took her hand and whispered, "I love you Hermione". She whispered back that she loved him too and she gently wiped away his tear. They turned as one and faced the minister.

At the end of the ceremony when the Minister of Magic pronounced them as husband and wife, Draco cupped Hermione's face with both hands, leaned in and said softly with a smile, "try and control yourself darling, we have an audience," and wiggled his eyebrows at her. "Me?" she whispered back in a teasing voice, "what about you?" He silenced her with a tender kiss. They held each other in a tight hug for a few moments before turning to face their guests and attendants who were cheering and clapping.

Draco shook hands with Harry and Ron while Hermione hugged and kissed Ginny and Pansy. The two matrons of honor were dabbing at their eyes wiping away tears of joy.

Arm in arm, the newly married couple turned towards the Great Hall and burst into laughter. Harry, Ron and Ginny joined their fellow Gryffindor teammates and the Slytherin Quidditch team from their graduating year, and formed an arch with their brooms for Draco and Hermione to walk under as they entered the reception.

Upon entering the Great Hall, they immediately walked to the center of the floor for their first dance. Draco waltzed Hermione around the room effortlessly.

"I'll never get enough of you. You know that, don't you?" Draco whispered into her ear.

"Nor I, you my love," she replied. Then with mischief in her eyes added, "Just wait until tonight." Draco eyes grew wide and a huge smirk formed on his beautiful face.

He cleared his throat attempting to get himself under control. It wouldn't do them any good to make a spectacle out of themselves in front of their guests. "Is that a threat Mrs. Malfoy?" now with mischief in his own eyes.

"It's a promise, Mr. Malfoy," she answered firmly. "It would be best for you to eat a good supper…you'll need all your strength tonight," she said to him as he led her off the dance floor to their dais.

"Your wish is my command, my love."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

-fin -


End file.
